A Earthbound Memory
by Gracekim20
Summary: A unexpected visit from a past enemy reveals forgotten memories and a new mystery... (plot threads in this story will be expanded in the future)


An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)

 **This includes two Earthbound characters and Gravity falls characters. I hope you enjoy this short tale. This is another collab between Nazo the mysterious hedgehog and myself.**

One day, during October half-term in 2018, Grace Quade was enjoying a much needed break from being a hero. She was playing a video game called Super Smash Bros for the Nintendo 64 console that she had borrowed from Green to give it a try.

Everything was fine until she heard a familiar laugh. Grace fell asleep and instantly saw the evil all-seeing being. "Hey, Crescent Moon. Long time no see." It was Bill Cipher, who was acting dapper as ever for a change.

Grace was speechless until she said "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Bill then smiled in a goofy manner as he said "Surprise!"

He then returned to his typical self. "I decided to travel into the future from my point of view. Of course I know I'm gonna get defeated but I decided to play around with you."

Grace knew she couldn't trust Bill.

"Are you trying to avoid conflict with bygones be bygones and such? You've already tried to manipulate me once and I won't make that mistake ever again" She replied, while still taken back by his sudden appearance.

The top hat wearing triangle blinked for a moment.

"Grace. You have done so much. Yet you selfishly forgot about old friends from video games." He then smiled a bit as Grace looked confused. "Oho right. You can't remember anything because of paradoxes and such..." He used his cane to move things around. "Let's see, traumatic experiences and time paradoxes... Aha! Here we go."

Grace realized that Bill made her mind look like it was the Inside Out version of the mind with long term memories. Bill pulled out an unusual memory that was a mix of the five Emotions seen in Inside Out.

"This... is my mind like this for simplicity?" Grace asked while everything suddenly became dark with the only light being from the memories.

"Yes, some of these memories have faded because you can't physically recall them" Bill replied before he placed the memory orb on the projector.

He really loved this memory. "This memory was stored into the far back end of your mind. Funny considering how traumatic it is." The two investigated the memory from long ago.

 _Forgotten Paradox Memory from the year 2003 (in the summer time)_

 _5 year old Grace was enjoying a nice ice cream cone while playing in a park with a cute dog._

 _She was wearing a cute little red dress, black shoes with red roses on them and pink glasses._

 _At this stage in life, Grace was what you would call a innocent 'Girly girl'._

 _Her parents were keeping an eye on her and her sister who (due to being only a year old) was in a buggie (also known as a pram)._

 _The dog looked at the sky for a moment, it then whimpered and ran away. There was a sudden gust of wind, and then some kind of vortex appeared in the sky. She ran towards her family until suddenly, a statue dropped out of the sky._

 _The statue looked like a fat kid with his arms to the side and bent down. His hands were fists and it looked like it was ready for a fight. The statue looked like it had hair covering the eyes of the fat kid, he wore overalls with only one strap keeping his pants on, the fat kid also had a slingshot tucked away in his shirt pocket._

 _Grace thought she saw a hat on the statue that resembled a hat worn by the class dunce but smaller. The fat kid statue also had its mouth open. The statue began to slowly walk towards Grace, its gigantic size terrified her and many people._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out for her parents._

 _The statue moved by stomping forward while moving its body forward. It stomped loudly and was easily noticed by the authorities. Grace ran from it while it was relentlessly chasing after her. The little girl didn't know she could run or get over trash cans, park benches, bushes or fountains so fast._

 _"This is the police! You have the right to freeze!" The police yelled at the statue as it stomped over their vehicles, so it could get Grace._

 _It chased her over a bridge and fell into the London river. She was crying for her parents until another statue dropped from a vortex in the sky. This statue had the fat kid holding his slingshot in one hand and a comic book in another hand. His arms were raised proudly and he wore a crown upon his head._

 _"Monster!" Grace cried out as she ran._

 _The little girl continued to run until she tripped at a construction site. Suddenly a tank showed up and fired at the statue. The statue ignored the military and police that fired upon it. The statue seemed solely interested in squashing Grace like a bug. She ran towards an abandoned park and the statue stomped over everything in its way, ignoring people and animals while also hurting them in the process._

 _When Grace was in the park, she collapsed but got back up. Only to get tripped by a metal pipe from some kind of machine. The statue walked towards her and lifted its left foot up high, it wanted to squash her like a bug, but she heard a boy yell out. "PK! Fire!"_

 _Suddenly a fireball hit the statue, it was stunned while a thirteen year old boy grabbed Grace. He got her away as the statue fell back._

 _The statue looked ready to fight, but the strange kid wearing a baseball cap was ready. He pushed Grace out of the way as he did something amazing._

 _"PK Flash!" He cried as he fired some kind of green energy projectile._

 _Grace was amazed to see a big kid use such power. His stripped shirt, backpack and baseball cap were cool looking. "How you do that?"_

 _The kid looked at the broken remains of the statue. "I'm a good guy." He said as Grace looked at something big. Grace felt disgust and fear as she saw a spider like machine with many legs. The purple and pink capsule the legs were attached with had a pig logo on the side. The machine looked angry and evil, inside of the capsule was the fat kid Grace saw a statue of. The kid had blonde hair, a yellowish shirt and blue overalls similar to the statue._

 _The fat kid looked like a bully to Grace. He seemed like he was in agony while inside of the capsule. "Bad monster...!" Grace screamed at the kid in the capsule. Yet she had a subconscious feeling like the bully was suffering within the capsule._

 _The fat kid spoke. "He told me you're a pain... Said you'd save some dumb monsters. I'm bored... I must fight." It seemed like he was hardly aware of what was happening around him. Like some kind of unseen evil was compelling him._

 _The heroic kid took out a badge and placed it on Grace. "Stand back Grace. I'll deal with Porky." He made sure she was safe before he fought the fat bully._

 _The fat bully seemed to use his mind to control his capsule. The spider like robotic legs tried to hit the hero. But the hero dodged, he used a yo-yo to cause some damage to the capsule. Two of the spider legs fired a laser at the hero but he dodged the laser. "Can't stop... Have to fight... He hates all who played our games... Your game... Make that my games... His games... It is all an illusion!" The bully said to no one in particular._

 _The hero continued to fight. He jumped up high and used his baseball bat to hit the capsule. He worked hard to keep the capsule and its sole occupant away from Grace. "PK Thunder!" The hero yelled as sparks appeared around him while he made a ball of lightning appear. The ball damaged the capsule and it flew up._

 _The bully like kid charged up a beam. "I will... Continue to live... Until there is no one left... Who can hate me..." He said as he fired his laser, the hero dodged it just in time._

 _The two battled until the capsule fell backwards and acted like a dead bug. "Porky. You don't have to be evil or a bully. I understand why you bullied other people. But you don't have to." The hero seemed like an American the way he looked and carried himself. Grace was curious how he knew the big bully called Porky._

 _What puzzled her was the fact the hero tried to talk with the bully like he was a person. "Isn't he a monster?" She wondered, and she pretended to be a bit angry at the bully for what he did. Yet she felt some kind of sadness for him._

 _The bully just laughed. "So, you do hate me! I knew it! Nobody loves me anymore... I'll be back one day... See ya Americans in Brawl." The bully said as he punched a button. The unseen action opened up a vortex. Porky left in the vortex while laughing._

 _The hero shook his head. "Why must he keep running?" The hero acted like this happened before or at least something similar to this._

 _Grace looked at the badge she was given. "You saved me, Hero boy." She laughed a little._

 _The hero smiled at her. He knew that she didn't expect anything this extraordinary and terrifying to happen. "My name is Ness. Sorry you were attacked by Porky." He had a warm and gentle smile on his face._

 _Perhaps because he saved her life, Grace was fascinated with him and became fascinated with America. "You're a cool kid."_

 _They shook hands. "Let's get you home." The hero then pointed at the badge he gave her. "That is the Franklin Badge. It will protect you from harm. Keep it close to your heart." The two eventually returned to her family and home._

 _Grace noticed that the news was saying an elephant escaped and caused damage. Her family acted like it nearly stomped on her and were relieved she was alright. "Ness..." She looked for him after dinner._

 _Eventually after she was put to bed, Grace was visited by Ness. "Grace. You have quite a fantastic imagination and a strong heart full of love. You have a Destiny."_

 _The little girl blinked. "Dees-tiny? But I'm a little girl..." She never heard a stranger say such things before._

 _He smiled to her. "Someday... You'll see. Just like me. You'll discover a remarkable destiny that is yours and yours alone. Your imagination and love is the key." Ness and Grace hugged each other. She was filled with a lot of joy, she saw a small alien called Mr. Saturn._

 _Grace was initially frightened but Ness assured her that it was friendly. Ness told her that not all monsters and aliens are evil. Just like humans, there can be good or evil monsters and aliens._

 _Grace watched Ness and the Mr. Saturn go outside, into a wormhole and leave. She went to sleep and kept the Franklin Badge hidden under a floor board, so nobody would find it._

 _Sometime after this, she joined the KND with Sky at a young age. These memories even though they were wiped at age 13 are at the very back of the long term memory as they are now unreached unless a recommissioning module is used._

Present Day

Grace was surprised to see a memory of her younger self. Bill Cipher's presence was perplexing for her, because she couldn't understand the paradox of his presence.

"That's how you have a radical first impression. The hero of Eagleland is very cheerful and helpful. No wonder you like America." Bill said in amusement.

Grace wasn't sure what to do. "Are you trying to trick me?" she asked with suspicion.

With Star Butterfly going through a lot, the whole Universal Knights and her curiosity about other things, Grace thought that Bill Cipher would no longer be a big deal (at least in his form everyone is familiar with).

Bill Cipher just tossed the memory away, it went back into Longterm. "Why? I'm already defeated in your time line. Just showing you some paradox information." Bill Cipher took her back to her bedroom.

"I guess I'd let you go. Maybe you'll find a lost secret? Regardless my time here is almost done." Bill Cipher then looked at the audience and used his evil voice when he said. "But know this."

He then talked to Grace normally. "An ink demon lurks behind a smile everyone knows and trusts. A day will come when everything as you know it will change. You'll soon for real meet a chaotic mess."

He then looked at a portal that formed. It looked like a portal used by Porky. "Well. Time to reference a deleted scene from Gravity Falls."

Grace knew that he was referencing the deleted scene from the Sock Opera episode of Gravity Falls (the scene when Bill Cipher met Dipper) where Bill Cipher opened up a portal, went through it, came out of it and skid to a halt.

Bill stopped before going inside.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" But Grace didn't get an answer.

Bill Cipher thought to himself:

 **Khoor Judfh. Xvh wkh iluvw flskhu wr frgh wklv:Eloo Flskhu khuh, mxvw ohwwlqj hyhubrqh nqrz wkdw brxu plqgv duh jrlqj wr eh eorzq. Brx qhugv ghfrghg pb flskhuv lq wkh sdvw. Rq d vlgh qrwh, Srunb kdv wklv wr vdb.**

 **Klipb: R'ev yvvm zoo levi Mrmgvmwl. R urmzoob nzwv rg gl Yizdo rm 2008. Hrmxv gsvm R'ev yvvm nvhhrmt drgs grnv. Oro' Trwvlm dzh z olhvi rm gsv vmw. Yroo kfg gsrh mlgv rmgl gsv hvxlmw xrksvi. Mvhh. R pmld blf'iv ivzwrmt gsrh zolmt drgs gslhv mviwh gszg olev tznvh. Gib zmw urtfiv lfg dsviv gsv ivnzrmh lu gsv tivzg yrt rwrlg vmwvw fk. Hlnv kvlkov ziv z kzig lu srn. Xlnv zmw tvg nv Tizxv. Hkzmprgb, hkzmprgb, hkzmprgb!**

The Triangle then vanished through the portal back to his time (before his demise in Weridmaggedon).

Grace suddenly woke up.

She opened up one of the floor boards and was speechless when she found her long lost treasure. "The Franklin Badge."

The End...?

Cutscene:

In Nick Wizard's old hideout, eight people in silver armour stood before Commander Peepers.

"My spies say there is an energy signature in Earth, somewhere in England. It may be an item from one of the game worlds. Find it and bring it here. It could be useful for 'Plan D' as well. Just remember, be vigilante and don't draw attention" Peepers ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The Dark Disney Knights replied as they used a portal to get to Earth.

Peepers got a message on his phone from Nick Wizard:

'I have some good news. I have discovered two new shows 'The Dragon Prince' and 'The Hollow'. This could be used as tests for the Dark Disney Knights to prove themselves in smaller groups. Plus they could steal a valuable item to that world for the collection and recruit more villians at the same time. Think about how much more of 'Plan D' you'll complete if you do this. Nick wizard'.

Peepers quickly sent a response: 'Thanks for the suggestion but we have already covered 'The Hollow' world. However, I'll add 'The Dragon Prince' to the list. It will be covered at a different time. Should I cover Big hero 6 again since Shadowy Figure and tempest's team paid them a visit a while ago?'

Nick Wizard replied with: 'Yes, that is fine. I heard that Obake is very threatening so he will be useful to have as an asset for 'Dark Zero'.

'Understood, sir. Thank you messaging me. How have you been coping in the mirror dimension' Peepers texted back.

Nick Wizard's text: 'I have kept myself busy with observing and I have seen the warden Zak Storm and others bring in new inmates. I found out that Fukua is still out there but Mordo… He recently arrived and has not said a word to me. For now, I will continue observing from here to make sure everything is in order'.

Peepers' text: 'How many phases did you plan?'

Nick Wizard's Text: 'Three. Four if plan D counts. 'Dark Zero' will take care of the rest'

Peepers' text: 'Our spy in the Disney Junior world is doing well. She has found a lot of potential allies in that world as well as targets'

Nick Wizard's Text: 'Keep up the good work and remind her to steal the item that is linked to that world. It will be key for 'Plan D'.

Peepers' Text: 'Understood. Thank you, sir. I hope we talk again soon'.

Then Peepers turned the screen off and sighed.

"I better get to doing research on this 'Dragon Prince' world" He said to himself.

As he began to work on his computer, his screen went blank and message appeared saying the following:

' **There are others like your knights, meet at the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first friday of that month at 12 pm. Don't be late, it is vital that your knights attend so they can get more allies and face the universal Knights'.**

Unfortunately, it was only signed with 'The Unknown'.

There was nothing to hint if it was a person with foresight or a powerful being that wasn't Bill Cipher...

In response, Peepers saved the message in a secrets folder and continued his research until he found the perfect target..

-To be continued-

 **I hope you liked this little story. I would like to thank Nazo the mysterious hedgehog with the ideas as I helped with the editing and a few details.**

 **I am still amazed that I have reached 100 stories over the past 7 years I've been on Fanfiction.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's supportive and read and reviewed my stories. I really appreciate it. I apologise for having so many stories now but I hope to keep going as long as possible.**

 **Um I'll try to include this plot thread later.**

 **Here is the updated Timeline:**

My story timeline:

The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge

1980's- Nick Wizard (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains)

A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 2000's

2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him

2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs

2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred

2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs

Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan

2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs

2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')

-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')

-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney')

-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')

-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016

Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers

-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'

-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife

-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs

Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens')

The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs

-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here

-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs

-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'

'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'

-In October-

-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' overlaps with a few shorts

The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs

Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs

-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur

-In November….

The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur

-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs

-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'

-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time

-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs

-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4'

-The Christmas chapter occurs

The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017

-In 2017-

January:

-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two parter + 'The New Crystal gems')

-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs

-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'

-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs

-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short

In February:

-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'

after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):

\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other

Valentine/ February sleepover

The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)

-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)

Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short

The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur

The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights

Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')

-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc )

The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones

-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs

The flash season 3 shorts

Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)

The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading

Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)

Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards

The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred

The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs

The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)

'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)

Mission Skullgirls occurs

The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present

(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)

(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him

-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together

-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric

-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance

-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)

-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk

-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker

-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups

A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command

September:

-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs

-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs

-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)

(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid

-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs

Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation)

(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)

-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him

(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni

During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix')

Mission Rouge One

Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…)

The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Christmas (before New year's)

-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs

The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens

(2017 ends and 2018 begins)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later

The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)

The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions'

Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)

Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)

Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk

Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends

Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)

(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)

Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone

-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs

-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short

-Side mission 1: Patch and Green's duo missions (one includes attempting to rescue someone from Zetakron Alpha) (Seen in 'Magical Disney Side missions')

-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged

Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet

-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1- Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)

-A few different Side missions to 'Tron Uprising', 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'

-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again

-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake

A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)

Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)

(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell

(Final Space time) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years in Final space time before episode 1)

(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night!

-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5'

Angel's friends adventure

The Magic School Bus fieldtrip

Wander's war of an adventure

(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission

PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present day stuff a year

A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)

-The prelude to Infinity war story (currently untitled) (about the same time as Patch's mission)

(October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)

-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge

-A chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge'

Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal)

The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)

\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered

-Insert KH3 story here- (2019 in real time)

(About march 2019) The Search for NES

Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-

An adventure with  wiki/Titan_A.E.- TBA

-Something to do with Chicken Little or X-files

A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:

(2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)

(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission

Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS

Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)

'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)

Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)

Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)

(two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!

The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)

The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)

-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs

Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)

'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future

-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)

The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10) (overlaps with the multiverse story)

-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs

-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)

(late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story

\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)

-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time)

-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)

-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident

-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children

-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her

-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces

-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling)

-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')

-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians

(In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born

-Coral returns and stays in the future

-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova

-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed

-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)

\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:

Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights after his halfa 'accident'

(The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward

While Coral is in the Halfa future (at first there's a time loop but after returning again once she blackmailed Hank, the time loop stops and she stays in the future)

(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')

-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra

(20 years pass in Final Space time)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation

The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary

-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary (happy Ending)

-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):

'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.

Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.

In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win

 **Look out for a story about the Dark Disney knights.**

 **Grace, out!**


End file.
